Cita en el bar
by Janyo
Summary: El infamemente famoso cantautor Gintoki Arjona se presenta a tocar en una de las cantinas de mala muerte donde suele ganarse la vida. Ahí le enseñará a un exigente y poco refinado público su nuevo intento de canción donde narra una historia de amor que le sucedió hace meses en un viejo bar. [One-Shot] [Songfic] [Tsukuyo x Gintoki]


**Cita en el bar**

 **(Capítulo único)**

En una fría noche más en el distrito Kabuki, en uno de sus cientos de bares y cabarets de quinta se desarrolla esta curiosa historia; para ser más específicos todo esto sucedió en el bar de Otose, una cantina de mala calaña con bebida barata y entretenimiento de la misma calidad, pues era el lugar se presentaban a tocar pobres diablos como intentos de músicos, cantantes en decadencia, madaos, gente rechazada del conservatorio y claro, nuestro protagonista: Gintoki Arjona.

El no tan joven cantautor de treinta y tantos años tenía la pinta de todo un bohemio y animal nocturno, con una larga cabellera plateada y rizada que le llegaba los hombros, un extraño olor a hierba quemada, ropas tan maltratadas que sólo un estudiante promedio de Filosofía y Letras envidiaría y su fiel guitarra de madera en mano, nadie dudaría que se trataba de un trovador; quienes ya lo conocían sabían que así se ganaba la vida, yendo de bar en bar entonando canciones que él mismo componía recompensado sólo por el pago de quien lo contrataba y el trago de cortesía que siempre venía (era su filosofía).

Sin embargo su fama no se debía a ello, sino a sus canciones que, no eran del agrado de muchos, ya sea por el exagerado y pesado significado filosófico de sus letras o la falta de rima y ritmo en sus notas, lo que provocaba que apenas pusiera un pie en el escenario el público lo abucheara o incluso pudiera beber algo más fuerte para soportarlo (esto último beneficiaba con creces al lugar donde tocaba). Esta clase de cosas desanimaría a cualquiera con algo de cerebro y lo haría plantearse otro oficio, pero no era el caso de nuestro atolondrado personaje de greñas de plata.

—Estoy listo, abuela —le dijo el cantautor a la dueña del bar, con su típico acento guatemalteco-japonés—. Puedo comenzar cuando quieras.

—¡A quién le dices abuela maldito peliteñido! —La regañó la amargada propietaria de la taberna—. Dile a Tama que te anuncie y sube a la tarima a su señal.

—A la orden, señora de las 4 décadas.

—¡No te hagas el chistosito conmigo, idiota!

El chico sólo rió en lo bajo y le dio a la anciana una palmadita amistosa en la espalda, esta le apagó su cigarrillo en la mano.

—¡Tatatatata, oye bruja, en la derecha no! ¡Es con la que me toco! Diga, con la que toco la guitarra.

—¡No me interesa Gintoki, ahora ve de una maldita vez y ponte a cantar, y más te vale que no sea otro bodrio como la otra vez, infeliz! Tama tuvo bastante trabajo de limpieza la última vez te subiste a cantar.

Al de los ojos de pez muerto no le quedó otra más que alejarse de ahí y hacer lo que la vieja Otose le indicó.

Después de unos minutos de hablar con una chica de cabello verde y tras recibir una fuerte bofetada de su parte, la simpática y siempre amorosa Tama tomó al cantautor de su zarrapastrosa camisa y lo lanzó bruscamente hacia el escenario.

—¡Damas y caballeros del Bar de Otose! —anunció la muchacha con una voz robótica— ¡Con ustedes, el inigualable y, gracias al cielo, el único: Gintoki Arjona!

Se escuchó una ovación considerable en el lugar, la mayoría sonaban más como abucheos e insultos, pero definitivamente todos habían puesto atención al pobre remedo de hombre que aterrizó con la cara a la plataforma de espectáculos.

—¡Tsk! El fic no tiene más de 1000 palabras y ya me golpearon 2 veces. ¡Fantástico! —mencionó Gintoki abusando de la 4ta pared, como de costumbre. Luego se puso de pie con pesar, recogió su guitarra que por suerte no se dañó y luego acercó el micrófono a su rostro—. Gracias querida Tama por esta bella entrada como siempre, ja, ja. —Se rió como bobo—. La próxima vez te dedicaré una canción, mi muñeca rota.

—Si quiere conservar su patética existencia señor Arjona, le sugiero que no lo haga —dijo Tama con severidad y fulminándolo con la mirada más fulminante que una androide podría mostrar.

—Ja, ja, ja… —Volvió a reír nervioso luego de tragar saliva—. En fin, gracias a toda la gente bonita que vino hoy; como ya les dijo esa fina dama quien soy, nos ahorraremos las presentaciones e iré directo al grano: Si no les molesta quiero abrir con una canción que acabo de componer no hace mucho y…

—¡No…! —La mayoría del público se quejó lastimosamente haciendo eco en las paredes de la taberna.

—Vamos, esta no será tan mala como las otras, seguro les va a gustar. Esta canción está fuertemente basada en algo que me pasó no hace mucho en una cantina como esta, pero en el distrito del placer, en Yoshiwara.

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados casi enseguida.

—Vaya, parece que eso último les interesó. Entonces, ¿les gustaría oírla?

—¡NO! —la multitud bramó casi al unísono.

—Que lástima, por que la anciana ya me pagó por adelantado y se aguantan.

—¡BBBBUUUUUU!

—Bueno, a continuación interpretaré una melodía que llamé "Cita en el bar" y es de mi autoria. Que la disfruten.

Pese a los constantes insultos y hasta de las serias amenazas de muerte si no desistía, el Greñudo Blanco, como le dicen algunos de sus seguidores (y sus detractores) se ajustó la guitarra delante de él y comenzó a tocar un par de notas.

Si bien las canciones y letras de Gintoki no eran siquiera tolerables para la mayoría, nadie podía negar el talento musical que tenía y que tampoco cantaba mal las rancheras, así que no pasó más de un minuto, cuando los ánimos se calmaron un poco y los presentes escuchaban atentos la melodía del trovador más idiota del universo.

La canción decía más o menos así:

 _ **Voy a contarles una historia**_

 _ **Muy particular**_

 _ **Me sucedió hace unos meses**_

 _ **En un viejo bar**_

Gintoki no mentía cuando dijo que la canción se basaba en una experiencia personal, de hecho, mientras la entonaba, no pudo evitar recordar como terminó componiendo esta singular canción.

 _Hace 2 meses aproximadamente, después de terminar de cantar para un pequeño club nocturno en el famoso distrito rojo de Edo, Yoshiwara, el chico de rizos plateados disfrutaba de su trago de cortesía, y muy feliz por recibir una buena paga ese día, dispuesto a celebrar su buena fortuna con un poco de compañía, sólo le faltaba a aquel lobo cazador encontrar a su próxima presa o_ Honey _, cómo el prefería decirles. Y fue ahí cuando la vio por primera vez: Era una rubia preciosa, llevaba minifalda, el escote en su espalda llegaba justo a la gloria; iba de gris, con dos pendientes de oro, cortó el aliento en aquel antro de quinta._

 _ **Un "hola" fue suficiente**_

 _ **Para entablar conversación**_

 _ **Le improvisé un poema**_

 _ **Inspirado en su diadema**_

 _ **Las intenciones del Don Juan**_

 _ **Ya saben ustedes donde van**_

 _El Greñudo Blanco pidió al cantinero dos cervezas mientras se sentó al lado de la chica que estaba distraída buscando algo en su bolsillo y aparentemente no notó su presencia. Gintoki entonces aprovechó eso para comenzar con su conquista de la noche; usando todos sus encantos de casanova y su fantástica lengua de plata, no pensó mucho en una frase tan romántica y elaborada para captar la atención de la chica enseguida._

 _—¿Qué hora tienes? —preguntó, para entablar conversación._

 _—Son cuarto para las dos —respondió ella viendo el reloj de su muñeca de reojo sin prestarle mucha atención._

 _Cuando él escuchó su voz aseguró que existe Dios. ¡No sólo tenía el cuerpo de un ángel, sino que hablaba como uno! Ahora sólo faltaba ver su rostro de frente para decidir si esa chica era merecedora de conocer "su animal nocturno", pero ella seguía buscando algo en su bolso de mano._

 _Al poco tiempo la rubia sacó un cigarro algo extraño de esos que te dan risa; el cantautor sacó de inmediato su encendedor del bolsillo y le ofreció fuego de prisa, tanto así que le temblaba la mano; ella por fin volteó a conocer a ese amable caballero, al principio sorprendida pero luego le sonrió cálidamente por sus atenciones; él la miró idiotizado, primero observó sus hermosos ojos amatistas, luego por las facciones delicadas y finas de su rostro y finalmente unas cicatrices en su ojo y frente que, aunque para muchos resultaría repulsivo o poco atractivo, no fue el caso para Gintoki, quien era estigmatófilo y las marcas de ese tipo lo ponían cachondo. Definitivamente se había enamorado en menos de cuatro párrafos._

 _Ella encendió su kiseru complacida y miró al de los ojos de pez muerto con bastante interés; giró a verlo de frente, se cruzó de piernas y fumó con parsimonia de la curiosa pipa._

 _—Me llamo Gintoki. ¿Tú eres?_

 _Ella arqueó la ceja mientras se aspiraba un poco más._

 _—Llámame… Tsukuyo._

 _Un pequeño silencio incómodo se desarrolló entre ellos, el Greñudo Blanco se había quedado bastante tiempo admirando a esa diosa de la noche, pero luego, reaccionó, y ante la ausencia de un buen comentario le dijo:_

 _—Me gustas como para nuera de mamá._

 _Ella abrió los ojos como plato de buffet de 5 estrellas, de la impresión casi dejó caer su kiseru. Carraspeó un poco y lo miró fijamente._

 _—Tú estás loco. —Le sonrió— Quédate. Y cuéntame más._

 _ **Cuando eran siete las cervezas**_

 _ **Haciendo alarde de destreza**_

 _ **La invité a mi departamento**_

 _ **Inventando no sé que cuento**_

 _ **Aceptó muy gustosa**_

 _ **Eran las dos de la madrugada**_

 _ **Que manera de darle fin a la jornada**_

 _La conversación fue amena y química entre los dos se dio de manera muy natural, todo era tan hermoso y perfecto hasta que empezaron a beber. Él aseguró, en un desplante de idiotez y arrogancia que podía beber más que ella. La dulce, inocente y pura Tsukuyo se burló diciéndole que aún no conocía hombre o bestia que le ganara a la hora de tomar; Gintoki no le creyó y decidió despilfarrar el sueldo de su día para impresionar a la chica. Sin embargo, 7 botellas después…_

 _—¡El problema no es que juegues…! —cantó el de la cabellera risada, ebrio hasta la madre de las resacas—… ¡Hic! ¡El problema es que conmigo! —canturrió un poco desafinado._

 _—Oye Gintoki, estás muy tomado, apenas voy por mi décima fría y aún no tengo ni sueño —comentó la rubia tan fresca y resplandeciente como la luna. El OOC de ella era tan asombroso que ingería alcohol como agua._

 _—¿¡Y cómo desahacerme de ti si no te tengo!? ¿¡Cómo alejarme de ti si estás tan lejos!? —bramó con más potencia, igual de intoxicado que antes— Cómo encontrarle plataformas, a lo que siempre tuvo ojos… ¡Hic!_

 _—Cielos, estás tan ebrio que ya hasta compones puras tonterías,_ Darling _._

 _—En realidad —comentó el cantinero, un personaje secundario que al autor le dio flojera describir—. él siempre ha hecho así sus canciones, dice pura cosa sin sentido aún sobrio. Aunque sí, ahora está bastante bebido, generalmente no canta tan mal. Generalmente._

 _—¡El problema es que no…!_

 _El cantautor se desplomó al momento en una de las mesas, asustando a la chica y al cantinero de relleno._

 _—¡Gintoki!_

 _—¡Oh por el señor DIO, la mesa! —gritó el trabajador claramente sacado de otra serie._

* * *

 _—Atatata… ¿uh? ¿dónde estoy? ¡_ Honey _! —exclamó algo confundido el Greñudo Blanco, quién reconoció enseguida a la dueña de esa sensual espalda desnuda._

 _—Veo que ya despertaste y se te bajó un poco,_ Darling _—mencionó Tsukuyo, acercándose a él y acariciando su mejilla de forma delicada._

 _—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? —Masajeó sus sienes algo confundido— ¿Cómo terminamos en mi departamento?_

 _—Te desmayaste en el bar y me preocupaste Gintoki, la pedí al misteriosamente conveniente barman que me ayudará a traerte hasta tu casa. Quise asegurarme de que estuvieras bien y me quedé para ver como estabas._

 _—¿De-de-de verdad? ¿Viniste sólo por mí?_

 _—Tal vez… también porque ya es tarde y quisiera…_

 _—¿¡Quisieras quedarte a dormir aquí!? —dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta—. Claro, si no te importa tener que…_

 _Nunca pudo terminar la frase. Ella se abalanzó contra él como un otaku a las edecanes de una convención de manga y anime._

 _ **Pasó lo que tenía que pasar**_

 _ **La noche fue de amar y amar**_

 _ **Lo cómico es que al despertar**_

 _ **Cuando urge una caricia, me dijo**_

 _ **"Son ochenta de los verdes**_

 _ **Y eso por tratarse de ti"**_

 _¿Para que describir lo que hicieron en la alfombra? Si basta con resumir que le besó hasta la sombra (Y un poco más). Dada la clasificación del fanfic y porque al autor le da una flojera tremenda, nos saltaremos los 5, diga, 90 minutos de caricias, besos, posiciones de fantasía, apasionadas frases sacadas de Neruda o del libro vaquero y demás que vivieron nuestros afortunados protagonistas. ¡Esto es un fic de romance serio, maldita sea!_

 _¿En qué estaba? Ah sí. Unas horas después, de la estampida de dos cuerpos y el amor, Gintoki seguía en el séptimo cielo, después de la mejor velada de su vida. No tardó mucho en que lo despertará los rayos de sol que se filtraban en su habitación, abrió con algo de pesar los ojos y bostezó cual un desobligado, y lo primero que hizo fue buscar entre las sábanas a su_ Honey _; por desgracia ella no ya no estaba ahí, aunque el sonido de alguien vistiéndose con prisa lo alertó, se levantó enseguida y encontró a la chica que lo había deshidratado no hace muchas horas atrás._

 _—¡_ Honey _! —canturreó alegre el de los rizos de plata— ¡Ahí está la mujer que no soñé jamás! Te levantaste muy temprano hoy.. ¿no? ¿Pasa algo?_

 _—Lo siento_ Darling _—respondió con un tono menos efusivo—. Pero se me hizo tarde, ya tengo que irme… y oh. —Desatendió su bolso por un momento—. Eso me recuerda. Lo de ayer estuvo muy rico y todo, pero… págame._

 _—Ja, ja… espera, ¿qué? ¿Pagarte? ¿Pagarte qué?_

 _—No te hagas el tonto conmigo Gintoki. Sumando todo, fueron 80 mil. Y eso que te la dejé barata porque no fuiste un cliente muy exigente, al contrario, parecía que lo hacías con mucho amor y ternura… casi me la creo. De no trabajar en este negocio, seguramente serías mi tipo,_ Darling _… ¿_ Darling _? ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Por qué estás más blanco de lo normal…?_

 _En ese momento, Gintoki sintió el verdadero terror._

 _ **Le dije: "Estoy acabado**_

 _ **Mira no tengo ni un centavo**_

 _ **Sólo amanecí un poquito enamorado**_

 _ **¿Aceptas un cheque post-fechado?**_

 _ **Que sirva de pago por haberte amado"**_

 _—¿¡Cómo que no tienes dinero, desgraciado!? —exclamó la rubia furiosa._

 _—Esto… ¿ya dije que te amo,_ Honey _? —Gintoki continuó insistiendo en sus nobles sentimientos mientras chocaba sus índices entre sí muy apenado._

 _—¡No me vengas con tú_ Honey _, malnacido! ¡Te di un servicio de lujo y me vienes con que no tienes ni en que caerte muerto!_

 _—¡Te digo la verdad mujer, yo no sabía que eras una… chica de la vida galante! ¡Y mira que las sé reconocer con la mirada! Tenías un rostro precioso y angelical, unas ropas bastantes provocativas, sabías beber como los dioses nórdicos; eras demasiado hermosa y perfecta eras como para ser… ¡Oh rayos! —Chasqueó los dedos, como cierto zorro de un programa educativo._

 _—¡Estábamos en Yoshiwara pedazo de idiota! ¿Qué crees que hacía una chica vestida así ahí? ¿A filmar M-j-r B-n-t-? —Le gritó fúrica mientras el equipo de censura nos ahorraba una demanda de la Touchstone Pictures— ¡Y no me vengas con mentiras! ¿Cómo que hermosa? Lo único que te importó de mí fue mi cuerpo, como al resto de los hombres; si vas a intentar mentirme, al menos hazlo bien, bastardo._

 _—¡Pero te juro que es en serio! Me gustaste desde un principio, no sólo tu cuerpo, sino todo de ti!_

 _—¿Todo, eh? ¡Incluso estas horrendas cicatrices!_

 _—¡Especialmente esas cicatrices, Honey!_

 _—¿Q-q-qué dices?_

 _Tsukuyo miró los ojos de pez muerto y no vio en ellos falsedad, sólo la pura verdad, no podía creer lo que le decía el peor cliente que haya tenido jamás, que de 0 a 100 se estaba convirtiendo en el hombre que le había dicho el más extraño e increíble de los cumplidos._

 _—Cuando vi tu rostro terminé por enamorarme de ti —susurró con voz tenue mientras acariciaba con ternura una de las heridas sanadas de su rostro—, te lo dije ayer y te lo repito hoy, Tsukuyo. —La llamó por fin por su nombre._

 _El Greñudo Blanco no dudó y tomó a la chica de las manos, y la admiró callado sin saber con exactitud qué palabras usar; de nueva cuenta y ante la ausencia de un buen comentario, le dijo:_

 _—Me gustas como para cuñada de mi hermana._

 _Y una vez más, la chica abrió los ojos impactada por tal declaración._

 _ **Me dio un beso en la barbilla**_

 _ **Que me hizo un tanto cosquillas**_

 _ **Se vistió y se fue, a donde yo no sé**_

 _ **Una lágrima en su mejilla**_

 _ **Y en su historia otra pesadilla**_

 _ **Regresó, y me dijo: "Tu deuda esta saldada**_

 _ **Yo tambien me marcho algo enamorada"**_

 _—¡Ve y cuentale eso a la más vieja de tu casa! ¡Infeliz, bastardo, malnacido, pedazo de porquería, dame mi dinero, perra!_

 _—¡Espera_ Honey _, basta, basta…! ¡Atatatatatatatata! —chilló de dolor el cantautor con una voz tan aguda como la de Kenshiro al lanzar golpes en "Hokuto no ken"._

 _La bipolar chica no había creído los sinceros sentimientos de Gintoki por ella. Tsukuyo castigó con increíble fuerza al pobre y desdichado tipo que no supo ver a tiempo que había contratado los servicios de una cortesana y no la compañía desinteresada de una mujer._

 _Claro que Tsukuyo le dio un beso en la barbilla, pero fue un rudo beso irlandés que le sacudió el amor de un puñetazo, que más que cosquillas, le iba a dejar un moretón. Después de desquitarse unos minutos más con el desafortunado muchacho, la rubia lo votó en su propio piso y luego continuó vistiéndose; se miró al espejo y vio como una lágrima bajando de su mejilla, pero de la mejilla del Greñudo Blanco que amenazaba en volverse el Lacio Carmesí de tantas trompadas recibidas._

 _La dama de ojos amatistas por fin terminó de alistarse; juntó todas sus pertenencias y se retiró de prisa del hogar de Gintoki. El pobre remedo de hombre seguía en el suelo con la cara hinchada y su orgullo embarrado entre la alfombra de su departamento, la televisión y las sábanas de su cama donde ocurrió toda la acción la noche anterior._

 _A los cinco minutos, cuando el sujeto de rizos plateados decidía ponerse de pie, Tsukuyo volvió a entrar al departamento, se dirigió al chico que la veía con más temor que amor, pero se tranquilizó cuando esta se arrodilló junto a un botiquín de primeros auxilios._

 _—No te imagines cosas, infeliz. ¡Ni creas ni por un segundo que tu deuda está saldada, o que me marcho algo enamorada! —le advirtió antes de que él hubiera abierto la boca (si es que hubiera sido físicamente posible)— Lo pensé mejor y quiero que me des mi dinero, pero me quedaré aquí un rato contigo a vigilarte para que no escapes, ¡Me quedaré a vivir a este departamento si es preciso hasta que me pagues el último centavo —mencionó con un extraño rubor en el rostro, cosa algo impropia para una chica de su profesión— ¡Pero no es porque me gustes o algo así,_ Darl _… diga, idiota! —habló rápido, como si estuviera avergonzada de lo que acababa de decir._

 _Si la mitad derecha de Gintoki no hubiera estada paralizada, él hubiera sonreído. Si su mitad izquierda de su cerebro no estuviera atrofiada, habría huído de ahí lo antes posible. No sabía la que le esperaba._

 _ **Le dije: "Estoy acabado**_

 _ **Mira no tengo ni un centavo**_

 _ **Sólo amanecí un poquito enamorado**_

 _ **¿Aceptas un cheque post-fechado?**_

 _ **Que sirva de pago por haberte amado"**_

En el tiempo presente, Gintoki tocaba con más ímpetu el coro de su última composición, lo hacía con muchísimo gusto, mientras rememoraba con algo de nostalgia y un poco de estrés postraumático la forma en que aquel día intentó explicarle a la cortesana de la muerte que estaba quebrado. El recuerdo fue suficiente bueno o malo para entonar la canción con una intensidad increíble. Definitivamente era su mejor trabajo hasta la fecha.

 _ **Ochenta verdes por ternura**_

 _ **Es una ganga en el mercado**_

 _ **Yo que buscaba una aventura**_

 _ **Y terminé enamorado**_

Tras un último arpegio descendente, el cantautor concluyó la dulce melodía con los ojos aún cerrados y una increíble sensación que terminar una ejecución perfecta le producía. Gintoki abrió los ojos para observar al público que estaba muy calmado.

—Je, je. Bueno, ¿y qué les pare…?

Nunca pudo acabar su pregunta, una oleada de aplausos se escuchó en todo el escenario. Él casi deja salir una lágrima cuando vio que el esfuerzo que había hecho para esa canción había valido la pena.

—Gracias, muchas gra-

Pero el gusto le duró poco, una lluvia de tomates no se hizo a esperar, cubriendo al chico y al escenario por completo.

* * *

Gintoki estaba sentado solo en una mesa libre del bar de Otose, limpiándose de la cara los pocos rastros rojizos que le había arrojado; hoy no había sido su noche, pero al menos escuchó más aplausos antes de ser cubierto por una hectaria de verduras. Eso lo animaba un poco. Una vez limpio, se disponía a beber del trago que la vieja anciana le regaló como es de costumbre hasta que una rápida mano se lo arrebató y se lo bebió en su cara. No fue necesario que el chico de los ojos de pez muerto se quejara, reconocería esas bellas cicatrices en cualquier lado.

—Nada mal Gintoki, nada mal.

—¿Qué tal estuve, _Honey_? —preguntó él fingiendo tranquilidad, aunque en el fondo se moría de miedo si la respuesta de ella era negativa.

—Una porquería, como siempre, pero entre todas tus porquerías, esta ha sido la mejor, _Darling_.

—¿L-l-lo dices en serio?

—Claro, aunque… creo que omitiste muchas partes, y el final es... —Hizo una pausa para resoplar su kiseru y expulsar un poco de humo—... bastante flojo, debo decirte. Me haces ver como una tonta y a ti como un suertudo.

Gintoki ya era hombre muerto, pero no lo iba a demostrar delante de ella.

—Je, je, je —Rió muy nervioso—. Pues en parte ya sabes, es sólo una versión de la historia, no puedo poner todo lo que pasó en una canción; hay que rimar y hacer que suene bien y bueno… ya sabes que soy malo para eso. Ja, ja.

—Pero aún así me gustó. El coro es lo más parecido a esa patética excusa que me diste ese día. Y la verdad, creo que funciona mejor como historia que como canción, es entretenida y divertida, _Darling_ —confesó con una sinceridad que él había visto pocas veces en ella.

—¿De verdad? Ah… pues gracias —suspiró aliviado.

—¿Y qué? No piensas invitarle un trago a tu _Honey_?

—Bueno, sabes que me encantaría, pero… aún tengo 60 mil que reponerte y no quiero descompletar.

—Querrás decir 65 mil.

—¿65? ¿Pero por...?

Ella lo agarró con brusquedad de su camisa y lo besó de una forma bastante apasionada, é correspondió su agresivo y exquisito desplante al instante.

—Por la recompensa que te voy a dar hoy, eso si no te importa que aumente un poco lo que me debes.

—Claro que no me importaría, _Honey_ … pero… si sigo así, jamás voy a saldar mi deuda contigo y nunca te vas a ir de mi departamento.

—¿Y en verdad quieres que me vaya, _Darling_?

—Ni loco, _Honey_. Ni loco,

Ambos sonrieron entre sí, y esta vez fue él el que le regresó el beso. Recogió su guitarra de la mesa y tomó de la cintura a la nueva musa de su inspiración, mientras en su mente aún repetía la parte final de su última composición.

 _ **Ochenta verdes por ternura**_

 _ **Es una ganga en el mercado**_

 _ **Yo que buscaba una aventura**_

 _ **Y terminé enamorado**_

 _ **~FIN**_

* * *

 _ **Notas de autor:**_

 _¡Hola a todos! Sólo puedo comenzar las notas con mi más sincero: **SUMIMASEN DESHITA!** (¡Lo siento mucho!) Lo lamento, no me pude resistir a escribir esta cochinada xD Escuchando estos días todas las canciones de Arjona con mis audifonos de camino a casa, me topé con una canción de mi álbum favorito: "Si el norte fuera el sur" y cuando escuché 'Cita en el bar' no sé porque demonios asocié la letra con Gintama e inmediatamente se me ocurrió este horrendo fic. Como fan del cantautor guatemalteco, conozco de primera mano que su música no es del agrado de mayoría, así que dudé mucho en un principio en atreverme a hacerle tal ultraje a Gintama o a los bonitos y virginales ojos de los posibles lectores, pero luego me dije, ¡Qué diablos! Cómo si en Gintama no hubieran visto peores cosas que esto xD Y bueno, desarrollé la idea y ¡Bomm! Salió toda esta popo._

 _Originalmente, sólo iba a narrar la letra de la canción junto a lo que pasaría con Gintoki y Tsukuyo, pero conforme escribía la historia, de la nada aparecieron más y más referencias de Arjona; la verdad dudo mucho que la mayoría las capte, pero sentí que combinaban muy bien con la narración; ojalá la disfruten de un modo u otro._

 _También lamento si la historia se siente un poco apresurada o tiene un par de errores, pero la historia la desarrolle en menos de una semana y tenía prisa por sacarla este 14 de febrero como un tipo de reto especial del día de los chocolates y el consumismo, diga, del día de San Valentin. Tal vez luego le haga una revisión en el futuro._

 _Bueno, no sé mucho de fics de Gintama, sólo he leído un par de ellos; pero por lo que he visto no hay muchos de esta pareja, que curiosamente es mi OTP, aunado a mi selección musical, presiento que auyentaré a todos los posibles lectores, así que ni modo xD Pero de los pocos que lleguen hasta esta parte, les agradecería mucho un comentario para ver que opinan. Insultos y mentadas de madre también serán bien recibidos._

 _ **Basura Legal:**_

 _ **Gintama** y sus personajes pertenecen al gorila, diga a **Soroachi Hideaki** y a sus respectivos dueños. Esta obra fue escrita sin fin ningún lucro._

 _ **Ricardo Arjona** pertenece a… bueno… a él mismo, y sus respectivos dueños, ya saben, su esposa… sus hijos y eso. La canción ''Cita en el bar" y el resto de las referencias musicales son de la autoría del mismo Arjona, fueron usados en esta historia por fines únicamente de entretenimiento._

 _Los personajes y situaciones aquí mostrados son sólo ficción, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia._

 _Todos los derechos (e izquierdos) reservados._

 _ **Créditos:** El arte fue un request hecho por un artista anónimo en una DrawThread de /a/ en 4chan. Gracias al héroe anónimo por cumplir con mi pedido. Thank you nameless hero!_

 _Gracias por su tiempo si es que llegaron hasta aquí, y una vez más: **SUMIMASEN DESHITA!**_


End file.
